Blog użytkownika:Daria24/ Kontynuacja mojego pierwszego opowiadania cześć 2
To będzie kontynuacja mojego pierwszego opowiadania. Ci co go czytali wiedzą co sie działo wiec nie bede pisała w skrócie ;) aaa i jeszcze jedno... prosze piszcie szczere komy... jeśli coś wam sie nie podoba tez napiszcie ;) bede wiedziała na co zwrócić jeszcze uwage :P 1. Na razie taki krótki Prolog ;) Minął rok od śmierci Czkawki. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Drago również przez ten czas nie zaatakował Berk. Astrid cały czas przeżywała jego śmierć. Dzięki pomocy Pyskacza, i planom jakie dawno zrobił Czkawka na ogon Szczerbatka, smok mógł sam latać dzięki regulowanemu przez siebie ogonie. Odkąd Czkawki już nie ma Sczerbatek mieszkał razem z Wichurą, czyli razem z Astrid. Mimo że Szczerbatek przypominał jej o Czkawce nie pozwoiła ona aby smok odizolował się od ludzi. Każdy dzień mijał tak samo. Wszyscy mieli swoje zadania, swoje prace. Jednak ten dzień.. był inny. Niespodziewanie Berk ktoś zaatakował. Ludzie odbierali atak z dołu, a smoki i reszta jeźdźców atakowali z góry razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Nie wiadomo kim byli ludzie, ale po jakimś czasie Astrid usłyszała jak dwóch mężczyzn rozmawia, więc w ciszy podleciała bliżej. Usłyszała że nie mają oni doszczętnie zniszczyć Berk tylko je osłabić, bo tak nakazał im Drago. Jeden z mężczyzn miał ciemne włosy, odpowiednia karnacje, był dobrej postóry, o jasno brązowych oczach. Z tego co usłyszała miał na imie Eret i to pod jego rozkazami byli wszyscy. Astrid cicho i szybko poleciała do Stoicka i wszystko opowiedziała. Kiedy Stoick poszedł w strone gdzie był Eret nie spodziewał się tego co zobaczy. Rozkmina ;) Co zobaczył Stoick ... Osoba która zgadnie dostanie dedyk ;) Chodź nie wiem czy wam sie uda bo chyba dałam za mało wskazówek... chodź wskazówki są w opowiadaniu pierwszym :D 2. Nocna Furia Nie moge uwierzyć xD Każdy pisał że to Czkawka... no prawie każdy... Sorka, ale nikt nie zgadł... Stoick nie mógł uwierzyć. Eret jakby zdębiał na widok innej Nocnej Furii. Tak samo jak Astrid i Stoick. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy, zleciał do nich Szczerabetk. Nowa Nocna Furia warczała na Ereta jakby miała mu za złe że zaatakował Berk. Miał juz w pysku przygotowaną plazme do wystrzelenia, a dokładnie do zastraszenia ich, ale naszczęście Eret zażądał szybko odwrót. Nocna Furia, tak szybko jak sie pokazała, tak też szybko zniknęła. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci tym co tu zaszło. Nawet Szczerbatek nie zauważył że nie ma już obok niego osobnika z jego rasy. Po prostu zniknął... Kiedy wszyscy wrócili do domu, Astid siedziała w domu ze Sczerbatkiem i Wichurą. Wichura usnęła, a Szczerbatek podszedł do Astrid i polizał jej dłoń bo widział że cos ja trapi. -Wszystko dobrze Szczerbatek...- Smok usiadł przed nią, jakbny oczekiwał jakiś wyjaśnień. -Jest okey... po prostu nie moge uwierzyć że jest druga Nocna Furia... ktos z twojego gatunku- powiedziała i pogłaskała smoka, ale nagle w jej oczach zaczęły sie pojawiać łzy. -Czkawka zawsze o tym marzył... żeby znaleźć ci przyjaciela z twojego gatunku- powiedziała juz płaczac a smok się w nią wtulił. Noc mineła spokojnie. Jak co rano Astrid wstała i poszła do miejsca gdzie Czkawka osfoił Szczerbatka. Zawsze szła ze smokami, ale dziś wyszła cicho z domu, bo chciała pobyć sama. Chciała ona przemysleć dużo spraw. Nie wiedziała nawet od której ma zacząć. Co to za Nocna Furia? Dlaczego tylko ona nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią Czkawki? Dlaczego ta Nocna Furia im pomogła, a później uciekła? Miała do siebie tyle pytań, ale na żadne z nich nie miała sensownej odpowiedzi. Siedziała przy stawie przez kilka godzin. Stwierdziła że to wystarczająco czasu na jej samotność, bo wkońcu ktoś może zacząć jej szukać. Miała już wracać, ale coś jej nie pozwoliło, bo usłyszała ryk i mocne uderzenie o ziemie. Kiedy poszła w miejsce gdzie to usłyszała, zobaczyła tą samą Nocną Furię co była u nich wczoraj. Była ona inna niż Szczerbatek. Była bardziej pod kolor ciemnego... bardzo ciemnego brązu. Każdy inny powiedział by że sierść tego smoka jest w w czerni, ale jakby się tak bardziej przyjżeć można było zauważyć że to wcale nie czerń. A co najważniejsze smoka miał oczy w kolorze zielony i miał poszerzone źrenice. Wbijał swój wzrok w Astrid. Smok miotał się żeby się uwolnić. -Spokojnie... chce ci pomóc- powiedziała mysląc że smok najprawdopodobniej sie bał, ale ona sama nie wiedziała co tak naprawde on czuł. 3. Tajemnica Nie moge uwierzyć że każdy pisze że Czkawka to Nocna Furia xD Nie powiem czy to prawda czy nie bo zepsuje wam czytanie :P Ale szczerze powiem będzie tu dużo niespodzianek, które myśle że was zaskoczą :D Smok nie wiedział nawet dobrze jak się tam znalazł. Nie wiedział nawet co tak naprawdę ma robić. Człowiek próbował mu pomóc. Dla innych smoków była by to nowość, ale nie dla niego. Mimo że smok ten nie widział i nie znał jeszcze dobrze ludzi, nie miał nic przeciwko by pomogła mu jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna. Astrid zdjęła nóż z prawej nogi gdzie miała zaczepiony i rozcieła liny. Smok zamiast natychmiast uciec wpatrywał się w twarz nieznajomej. Jakby tż twarz znał, ale nie wiedział skąd bo pierwszy raz widział człowieka z tak bliska. Smok nie miał jeszcze pełnego zaufania do ludzi wiec zakodował sobie że będzie się trzymał z daleka od zaludnionych wysp. Jednak jak ktoś zaatakował Berk, jakby coś w nim tchnęło, że nie pozwoli żeby akurat ta wyspa została zniszczona. -Co się stało- spytała Astrid, gdy zauważyła że Nocna Furia tak bardzo się w nią wpatruje, i to nie złym wzrokiem, ale swoimi wielkimi oczami z rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Smok potrząsnął głową i szybko odwrócił wzrok, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć, ale nie umiał i nie wiedział jak... Astrid sie do niego zbliżyła, ale smok momentalnie się odsunął, bo tak nakazał mu instynkt. -Spokojnie... sprawdze tylko czy nie jesteś ranny- powiedziała delikatnym głosem, nie pokazując że sie troche boi. Nocna Furia położyła się, a Astrid w ten sposób mogła dokładnie obejrzeć czy nie został czasem ranny. Nic mu na szczęście nie było, był tylko lekko poobijany. -Co ty na to żebym zabrała cię do wioski? ... nic ci nie będzie... już ja tego dopilnuje- powiedziała Astrid, jednak smok nawet na nią nie spojrzał. -Sam widziałeś że smoki nam pomagają. Mamy też drugą Nocną Furię... wabi się Szczerbatek- powiedziała z uśmiechem, ale później ze smutkiem na twarzy dodała: -Był smokiem mojego chłopaka za nim .... za nim umarł- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach i usiadła. Smok po krótkiej chwili sie do niej zbliżył. Jakby wiedział co ona czuje... próbował ją pocieszyć, trącąc ją nosem i co chwili lizać w rękę. -Dzięki... jednak sie przemogłeś do mnie- powiedziała biorąc w ręce pysk smoka który swój łeb wsuwał właśnie w jej ręce. -Na pewno nie chcesz iść ze mną? Szczerbatek się ucieszy- powiedziała, ale smok spuścił głowe i odszedł od niej. Niedaleko położył się i Astrid nawet nie zauważyła, jak szybko usnął. Astrid wstała i wychodziła z polany, kanionu w którym była wyjaśniając sobie w tym kilka spraw, ale jedną wypowiedziała na głos, aby o niej pamiętać. -Na razie nikt się nie dowie o nim... To będzie taka mała tajemnica... Nie wiem jak ludzie zaaragują na druga Nocną Furie... Tylko Czkawka umiał ją osfoić...- powiedziała i skierowała sie juz w strone Berk. 4. Wspomnienia Astrid codziennie chodziła do nowo poznanego smoka. Namawiała go żeby poszedł z nią do wioski, ale kiedy zaczynała o tym temat Nocna Furia odchdziła od niej. Jakby nie chciała tam wracać. Nie wiedziała już co ma robić. Czy zapoznac go ze Szczerbatkiem? Wkońcu były to jedyne dwie Nocne Furie najprawdopodobniej z gatunku. Nowa Nocna Furia miała również problem, może nie taki co Astrid... może większy... Miała w głowie mnóstwo wspomnień, ale nie umiała ich ułożyć w całość. Niektóre z nich nawet mogła ująć za słuszne w sprawie jego pojawienia się na Berk. .... jako smoka.... jako Nocnej Furii... Kim tak naprawdę był smok? Miał on wrażenie bycia kim innym. Astrid mu w tym dużo pomagała, bo to dzięki jej obecności każdego dnia przybywało co raz więcej pytań, ale i odpowiedzi. Jednak ułożenie ich w całoś.. w jedność... było bardzo trudne. Nocna Furia myśląc że będzie miała więcej wspomnień będąc w Berk włąśnie tam poleciała. Kiedy sie tam pojawiła wszyscy się chowali i krzyczeli. Jedynie Astrid się uśmiechała i pokazała ręką w góre że może tu wylądować. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni co właśnie zrobiła. Chodź nie zapominając smoki sie jej słuchały, ale byli zdziwnieni Nocną Furią bo opanować ją mógł tylko jeden mężczyzna... Czkawka. Kiedy smok wylądował od razu włożył pysk miedzy dłonie Astrid. -Witaj w swoim nowym domu... Jeśli zostaniesz- powiedziała Astrid z uśmiechem -Astrid... To ta Nocna Furia która pozbyła się tych co nas zaatakowali?- spytał wódz kiedy podszedł do niej. -Tak... osfoiłam ją... To znaczy go- powiedziała spokojnie patrząc na smoka. -Gdzie będzie mieszkał?- spytał Śledzik podchodząc i przyglądając się smokowi. -U nas!- krzyknęli Bliźniaki. -Nie ... u mnie- powiedział Sączysmark. -U Astrid- powiedział wódz donośnym głosem. -Nie ma sprawy- powiedziała Astrid rozglądając się za Wichurą i Szczerbatkiem. Nawet nie zauważyła a Szczerbatek bym za Nocną Furią i oglądał ja razem z Wichurą. -Tylko pamiętaj Astrid... To Nocna Furia... Tylko Czkawka panował nad nią ... Mój syn i osoba którą kochałaś - powiedział i zaczął odchodzić, ale zatrzymało go dziwne wycie nowej Nocnej Furii. Nocna Furia zaczęła się trząść i wyć niespotykanym dotąd głosem. Trzęsła głową, na lewo i prawo. Wszystko co miała w głowie zaczęło sie układać. Smok miał rację. Kiedy przyleciał na Berk... usłyszał ostatnie słowa wodza... jego głos... wszystko zaczeło sie ukłądać. Astrid obdarzyła smoka taką samą miłością jak Czkawkę. Wtedy smok zrozumiał co to wszystko znaczy. Nie miał już on siły na męczenie się i upadł... Leżał nieprzytomny... zmęczony... Czym? Nowy rozdział powinien być wyjaśnieniem :D 5. Po tak długim czasie.. 5. cz.1 ...znów sama. Astrid patrzyła na smoka jak się wykańcza. Myślała ze coś mu jest bo tak to wyglądało. Nie dość że straciła Czkawkę którego naprawde kochała to może stracic tez smoka, ktrego obdarzyła dużą miłością. Nocna Furia otrząsnęła sie i próbowała wstać, ale upadła. Nie wiadomo kiedy pół wioski zebrało sie i przyglądało co sie dzieje. -Co mu jest!?- krzyknęła Astrid ze łzami w oczach. -Nie wiem- powiedział Stoick -Na mnie nie patrz- dodał Śledzik -To ty się nim zajmowałaś- powiedział Sączysmark. Bliźniaki tylko pokiwali głowami. -Hej... nie zostawisz mnie prawda?- spytała cicho Astrid siadając na przeciw smoka, Smok tylko lekko i cicho zaryczał bo nie miał już sił. Patrzył cały czas na Astrid. Po chwili Astrid tylko poczuła na swoich nogach głowę smoka. -Hej...- powiedziała ruszając go... Po chwili zorientowała się że smok się nie rusza. -Nie ... Straciłam Czkawke... teraz ciebie... ja tak was mocno kochałam- powiedziałą na głos i zaczęła płakać. Przytuliła się do smoka, a wszyscy odruchowo zdjęli hełmy. Odruchowo przytuliła się do smoczej głowy Nocnej Furii i cały czas płakała. Lubie was potrzymać w niepewności ;) Jak mnie namówicie to dziś dopisze reszte :) 5. cz. 2 ...wróciłeś. Astrid cały czas płakała. Po chwili coś sie pojawiło w środku grupy gdzie stali wkingowie i gdzie była Astrid z Nocną Furią. Smok już wiedział kim jest i jaka była jego misja. Zatracił się tylko i zapomniał jak ma to zrobić...co sie stanie jesli tego nie zrobi. Słowa i miłość Astrid mu wszystko przypomniały. Kiedy dym zniknął przed ludźmi pojawiła się Astrid stojąca z jakąś postacią i tulącą sie do niej. I to nie tuliła się do byle jakiej postaci... Cały smutek, rozpacz po Nocnej Furi, tęsknotę schowała w męskich ramionach... w objęciach Czkawki. Gdy się oderwała od nieznajomego, bo jeszcze nie widziała jego twarzy, przeżyła szok. -Czka... Czka... Czkawka?- spytała spokojnie -We własnej osobie i należący do ciebie- powiedział Czkawka. -Czkawka!- krzyknęła i go przytuliła ale tym bardziej z entuzjazmem. -Tak tęskniłam... myslałam ze ... widziałam ze nie zyjesz- powiedziała kiedy się oderwali od siebie bo tylko ona miała siłe zeby mówic bo każdego zatkało. -Byłem cały czas przy tobie... Byłem Nocną Furią. Miłość jaką przekazałaś mi w tej postaci była taka sama jak ta którą mnie darzysz.. To pozwoiło mi wrócić do mojej prawdziwej postaci- powiedział patrząc jej w oczy. -Nie... to na pewno sen... moze ja sie nie obudziłam jeszcze- powiedziała rozglądając się. -To nie sen... żyje i nigdy cię nie zostawie... nigdy- powiedział ostatnio słowo juz na poważnie i z odpowiednim tonem. -Kocham cię- dodał później i ja namiętnie pocałował, tak że obydwoje się zatracili w pocałunku. ...Jak myślicie? Może być zakończenie?... Ale zdradze coś.. to koniec części 2 .... ale mam tez niespodzianke dla was i mysle ze mnie juz rozkminicie :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone